1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drag mechanism for a fishing reel and, more particularly, to a drag mechanism in which braking plates for braking a rotation of a spool are easily exchanged for new ones.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, there exists drag mechanisms for fishing reels in which drag force producing members, i.e. braking members, can be exchanged for new ones.
For example, the Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Sho. 55-17824 discloses a drag mechanism for a spinning reel, having a casing for accommodating the braking plates therein. The casing accommodating the braking plates therein can be fitted in a recess portion formed in an intermediate portion of a spool and can be engaged therewith so as to prevent the casing from being rotated relative to the spool and to allow the casing to be removed from the recess portion.
The Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Sho. 57-56710 also discloses a drag mechanism for a fishing reel the spool shaft of which is supported at both ends. The drag mechanism has a support cylinder for accommodating braking plates. The support cylinder is integrally formed on a periphery of a drive gear wheel meshed with a pinion provided on a spool so that the support cylinder extends from the periphery, and a ring-shaped reception member through which an open end of the support cylinder is supported on a outer side plate so that the support cylinder is rotatable. Due to this arrangement, the braking plates can be removed from the fishing reel together with the support cylinder integrally formed on the drive gear wheel, and a handle shaft supporting the drive gear wheel, when the braking plates are to be exchanged.
The prior art mentioned above, however, has some problems.
In the former case, the casing is inserted in the recess portion with accommodating the braking plates therein, so that the casing is interposed between the braking plates and the recess portion. Therefore, it is necessary to manufacture the braking plates with reduced diameter. As a result, the braking force caused by the braking plates is undesirably reduced. Further, when the braking plates are exchanged, the braking plates are detached from and attached onto the recess portion and a spool shaft in a state that the braking plates are accommodated in the casing, so that if non-circular holes formed on some braking plates, which are to be securely fixed on a spool shaft so as to prevent a rotation relative to the spool shaft, are shifted out of place, it is difficult to insert the spool shaft into the holes. Therefore, the casing accommodating the braking plates cannot be easily mounted on the spool shaft.
In the latter case, since the support cylinder accommodating the braking plates therein is integrally formed on the drive gear wheel, the drive gear wheel must be attached to and detached from the fishing reel when the braking plates are exchanged. Therefore, teeth of the pinion and the drive gear wheel are damaged and the foreign matter is adhered onto the tooth surfaces thereof when the braking plates are exchanged. As a result, the meshing relationship between the drive gear wheel and the pinion is deteriorated.